fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170525190403/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170525205615
Anna stomped and stormed up the stairs as fast as she had slid down them earlier, tears pressing from behind her eyes. She ran to her room as fast as her feet would take her, and slammed the door behind before she locked it. Keeping everybody out. How dare they show favoritism towards both Elsa and Ella equally over her? How dare they take Elsa's side over hers against her every time they fight like this over anything? How dare they refuse to invite her to any parties the way they invited Elsa and Ella? It wasn't fair. Anna still sat in the bedroom, upset. Why did everybody else prefer both of the identical twins of Arendelle, Elsa and Ella equally over her? The real, old Anna still loves her sisters, Elsa and Ella, but she was sick and tired of living in Elsa's and Ella's shadows. Anybody who's no friend to her at all especially rather preferred Elsa and Ella over her. Ever since the coronation confrontation incident, everybody invited both Elsa and Ella equally to any other parties but they all refused to invite Anna though because everything did and said was to take Elsa's and Ella's sides over Anna's against her every time in order to apologize to the twins of Arendelle for what happened at Elsa's coronation day, especially including Elsa. Everything they also did was to comfort Elsa over Anna too. Nobody else could believe Anna's Elsa and Ella's little youngest sister at all right from the very start at all. Nobody else could also stood the fact that Anna's Elsa and Ella's other sister at all either. Anna hated being ignored. Everybody else was too busy paying too much attention to Elsa and Ella much more than Anna. Elsa and Ella were much easier to sympathize with than Anna. She was glaring in tears of anger, fury, rage, indignation, resentment, jealousy and hatred at the thought of her identical twin sisters, especially Elsa, even Ella too and their favoritism showing friends because Anna resents the favoritism they show towards the identical twins of Arendelle, Elsa and Ella. Anna of Aren-delle had had enough. She had enough being constantly compared to the identical twin royal sisters of Aren-delle, Elsa and Ella, enough of her "perfect" identical twin sisters, Elsa and Ella overshadowing her, enough of her parents alongside everybody else loving her identical twin sisters, Elsa and Ella much more than her, and enough of being only just seen as the other royal sister of Aren-delle so Anna suddenly raged in anger and fury uncontrollably as she violently screamed in now hatred for Elsa and Ella alongside their favoritism showing friends too because Anna was sick of it all. "Ugh! Elsa! Elsa! ELSA! Ella! Ella! ELLA! It's always all about them, isn't it? I've had it with Elsa's and Ella's special treatments! I'm sick of being in their shadows. It was always, Elsa This,' or 'Elsa That!' It was also always, 'Ella This,' or, 'Ella That! It was always 'Elsa and Ella 'These,' or, 'Elsa and Ella Those! I'm always definitely the lesser liked.' That does it! I can't take it anymore! I try and try, but I feel like I'm finally beginning to lose it! I just can't deal with constant favoritism towards both Elsa and Ella equally over me anymore! People just had to favor the both of them over me just because they always find both of my sisters' magical powers much cooler than ever! ''I know Elsa and Ella were born cool magic powers, and they were always found to be less obnoxious, less insufferable and less of a pain in the beck, but it would've been better if I was an only single, siblingless, sisterless child of Arendelle! It would've been better if both Elsa and Ella are just two and only one set of identical twin royal sisters too. It would've been better if neither Elsa nor Ella were my sisters at all. It would've been better if I was neither Elsa nor Ella's little youngest sister at all! They're nothing more than only just the most all time favorite royals of Arendelle, the ones whom all the others easily favor over me and I can't help but to feel jealous of Elsa and Ella because they always get much more attention than me when I deserve attention too while I'm left to be stuck in Elsa's and Ella's shadows! 'I want to see Elsa's and Ella's favorers suffer much worse than ever for making me out to be the most all time obnoxious, insufferable pain in the neck in a favor of Elsa and Ella! I want to see all of Elsa's and Ella's favorers scream in pain and I want to see Elsa and Ella cry for all of their favorers! I want to watch all of Elsa's and Ella's favorers burn! I feel like shooting my own fuckin' brains out whenever I so much as glance at any of Elsa's and Ella's favorers! They make me sick!! No, they're the ones who are sick! SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK!!! ''THE LAST THING I WANT IS FOR ELSA'S AND ELLA'S FAVORERS TO BE HAPPY! I WANT ALL OF ELSA'S AND ELLA'S FAVORERS TO SUFFER! FUCK THOSE FAVORITISM SHOWERS! FUCK THEM! FUCK THEM! I HOPE MY SISTERS, ELSA AND ELLA REALIZE WHAT STUPID JERKS, ALIENATE THEM, LIKE THEY DESERVE! MY SISTERS, ELSA'S AND ELLA'S FAVORERS I MEAN. ''Anyway, I really, really, really, really, really, really wanna see all of Elsa's and Ella's favorers suffering, even though none of them have any heart to easily call neither of my sisters, Elsa nor Ella monsters at all! It's worth seeing those favorers of my sisters, Elsa's and Ella's crying in pain as they're raped continously and burned through the body with violent chainsaws! I HATE ALL OF MY SISTERS, ELSA'S AND ELLA'S FAVORERS TOO'! I HATE THEM ALL. I HATE ALL OF THEM. I HATE BEING THE YOUNGEST TOO. I HATE HAVING TO PUT UP WITH FAVORITISM TOWARDS ELSA AND ELLA OVER ME. I HATE THOSE FAVORITISM SHOWERS!!!! ''And that's not all!!! They constently humiliate me in a favor of Elsa and Ella in front of Elsa and Ella, takes Elsa's side over mine against me every time Elsa and I get into fights over anything like this, compares me to the twins, Elsa and Ella, and continues to brag about how are Elsa and Ella are much more gorgeous, more attractive, more charming, more beautiful, lovelier and prettier than me, how stupid, ugly, annoying, obnoxious, insufferable and a pain in the neck I am, how are Elsa and Ella much better, more favorable and more preferable than me, comfort Elsa every time I say anything hurtful and insensitive to them, like my sister, Elsa, the ones whom they rather like the best alongside Ella, especially much better than me! I bet they're actually even worse than Hans too, those lying little bitches of bastards! ''THE ONLY REASON I EVER BOTHERED WAKING UP AND WAKING MY SISTERS, ELSA AND ELLA IN THE MORNING IS TO BUILD A SNOWMAN!! THEY FIND ANY OTHER NEW WAYS TO SHOW FAVORITISM TOWARDS ELSA AND ELLA OVER ME ONLY JUST IN ORDER TO MAKE ME SUFFER!! ''''I...CAN'T...STAND THEM AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''That Elsa and even Ella are always the favorites who always gets all the preferable, special treatments! I hate being in their shadows! I hate being their other sister! I HATE BEING THE YOUNGEST SISTER! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhh!" Anna's eyes were glaring in anger and fury, unable to easily focus on anything else much better. She finally lost consciousness at last.